


Kiss

by Bakaramia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaramia/pseuds/Bakaramia
Summary: A gentle kiss between royals.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazel-abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hazel-abyss).



> I hope you're alright with royalty AU's!! I really love them for these two, especially "King" JJ haha ^^ I hope you like this! <3


End file.
